<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no homo | a markhyuck story by SUNSHINECORE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206381">no homo | a markhyuck story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNSHINECORE/pseuds/SUNSHINECORE'>SUNSHINECORE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Drama &amp; Romance, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Needs a Hug, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Romance, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNSHINECORE/pseuds/SUNSHINECORE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was originally by sincerelyseo (on wattpad, not sure if they have an ao3 account), they have given me permission to finish this story! </p>
<p>↳ "I-I swear! I don't like Mark," Donghyuck stuttered. "He is just my best friend!"<br/>"Then why do you staring at him so lovingly every single day?" Jeno teased.<br/>↳ "I keep having dreams about Donghyuck. Does that mean I'm in love with him?"<br/>↳ l.mh x l.dh</p>
<p>Donghyuck has been in love with his best friend for fourteen long years. Finally, a chance is given to Donghyuck, but like everything else in his life, nothing comes easy. Donghyuck deals with a fake relationship, miscommunication, and a whole lot of teenage hormones, which is inevitably a recipe for a heartbreak--or maybe not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was, Mark Lee, the guy Donghyuck has been in love with for fourteen long years, only a few feet away. The two of them are supposed to be together, but they aren't. </p>
<p>        It was bright in the morning. Donghyuck was a few feet behind Mark, running on the grassy pathway. He was trying his hardest to catch up. But Mark is way too fast for him, way too far ahead.</p>
<p>        "You know, you are seriously quite slow for someone who has been running for three years," Mark says, a frown visible on his face. "And you are so unsteady in your running."</p>
<p>        Mark came to a complete stop under a huge tree. He waited for Donghyuck to catch up. Donghyuck has never been fond of exercise, which is why he didn't care if he was steady in running or not.</p>
<p>        "Oh I'm sorry, am I too slow for your gold medal-winning ass?" Donghyuck snorted. Donghyuck had his hands on his knees, breathing heavily right in front of Mark.</p>
<p>        "Haha. Very funny Donghyuck," Mark says. "But are you alright though? You look very flushed out from the miles we ran." </p>
<p>        Mark opened his arms wide open for Donghyuck to come in.</p>
<p>        "Oh I'm doing just fine Min-hyungie, I just need to catch my breath," Donghyuck said. </p>
<p>        But the truth is, Donghyuck was quite beat. Donghyuck hates physical activities with a passion. Everyone close to Donghyuck would know this. Yet he still participated in joining the cross country team and he will join the track and field team again this year. There is only one reason why Donghyuck does this annoying, tiring type of sport. And that is for the guy's arms he was currently in.</p>
<p>        Mark Lee was a prodigy in cross country and track and field. He has many scholarships waiting at his feet, even though Mark had not graduated high school yet. Mark has won practically every competition he had ever joined.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck snuggled into Mark's neck. Donghyuck loved skinship but Mark hated it. If Donghyuck was lucky, he was able to cuddle with Mark. A visible smile was on Donghyuck's face. He was overjoyed by the fact that Mark had willing let him cuddle with him.</p>
<p>        "Hyuckie, look at me," Mark worried. "Are you sure you're okay?"</p>
<p>        Donghyuck stared at Mark. He couldn't help it. Mark looked so god-like. Mark's black hair, white creamy skin, dark brown eyes, pink lush-looking lips, and a beautiful smile he always wore made him the most beautiful person in the entire world. No one would ever see Mark looking upset. Mark was a ball of joy that everyone in school loved. He was a sweetheart that everyone wanted to date. </p>
<p>        "Donghyuck?" Mark said, with his eyebrows up.</p>
<p>        "Huh?" Donghyuck said. "Can you repeat that?"</p>
<p>        "I asked if you were okay? You went into a sort of daze just a minute ago."</p>
<p>        "Oh sorry, I was just thinking. But I'm fine."</p>
<p>        "Come on. Let's head back now." </p>
<p>        The two best friends decided to take a light jog back to the meeting spot for the team. But unfortunately, things didn't go too well for Donghyuck.</p>
<p>        Thump.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck ends up tripping over a medium-sized rock. His knees scraped the ground. His breath was knocked out of him. </p>
<p>        "Ouch!" Donghyuck cried.</p>
<p>        A worried-looking Mark stopped immediately. Donghyuck being the most dramatic guy ever, began to fake cry. Just to earn the pity of his best friend.</p>
<p>        "Maaaaarrrrkkk! It hurts everywhere! My head hurts! My knees hurt!" Donghyuck cried. He rolled over to lay on his back. He put his arm over his head. Donghyuck's key personality trait is that he loves to be dramatic. In school, people call him a drama king. And he lives up to that name every single day.</p>
<p>        "Oh god. You're bleeding!" Mark frantically said. "Come one, let's walk back."</p>
<p>        Mark lifted up his best friend and held him while walking back. A worried look never left Mark's face.</p>
<p>        "You know what would make me feel so much better?" Donghyuck said.</p>
<p>        "Mmmh?"</p>
<p>        "If you buy me samgyeopsal for dinner tonight," Donghyuck made a small smirk at Mark.</p>
<p>        "Oh my god. I can't believe you!" Mark said. Donghyuck went into a fit of laughter after seeing Mark's face. The face of disappointment. </p>
<p>        "Please?" Donghyuck pleaded. "I've been craving it. Plus it will really really really make me feel better if you pay for it!"</p>
<p>        "Alright, alright. I'll pay for dinner tonight. And I'm only doing this because you are already having a bad day and it's only 8:45 in the morning!" Mark said. He clearly had given into his best friend. It had always been like that between them. Mark was always the first one to cave in, no matter the situation. Mark always had a hard time saying 'no.'</p>
<p>        "Whooo!" Donghyuck cheered. He did a small little dance of victory right in front of Mark. He spun around in a circle while moving his arms up and down. A small smile appeared on Mark's face as he watched his best friend.</p>
<p>        The two finally made it back. They immediately went into the boy's locker room because Donghyuck's knees were bleeding a lot more. The two took a quick shower. After, Mark made Donghyuck sit down on the bench while he got the first aid kit. Mark sat down on the floor then proceeded to patch up his best friend. A couple of guys went into the boy's locker room to find the two in that semi-romantic position.</p>
<p>        "Oh, well you look at that," a guy said. "The two golden boys are here!"</p>
<p>        "Uhh yeah. Cross country practice is over. Where else would we be, Lucas?" Mark said.</p>
<p>        Lucas stared at Mark quietly. His gaze soon turned to Donghyuck. A small frown was placed on his face.</p>
<p>        "Donghyuck are yo--"</p>
<p>        "He's fine," Mark interrupted Lucas. </p>
<p>        Secretly, Lucas has been in love with Donghyuck ever since 7th grade. Lucas had tried so many times to get the attention of Donghyuck. But Donghyuck always considered him nothing more than an acquaintance. Therefore, Lucas was jealous of the two, jealous of the relationship that they had. </p>
<p>        Everyone in school knew about the type of friendship that Donghyuck and Mark have. They were the best of best friends, partners in crime, platonic soulmates, the golden duo. Everyone knows how much they love each other. Lucas wants a special relationship with Donghyuck. He wants a relationship where the two are madly in love. But Mark stands in the way. Mark is always there to take Donghyuck away from him. </p>
<p>     "Come on Hyuckie. The rest of our friends are waiting for us outside," Mark said. </p>
<p>        Donghyuck looked at Lucas with a small smile. He then followed Mark out of the locker room. The start of another dreadful school day had just begun. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>        The popular squad of school was waiting near Donghyuck's locker. The seven boys were known throughout the school. The seven of them were given the nicknames of "The Dreamies." Their names are Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung. Of course, there are other popular kids in the school. But these seven are on top. </p>
<p>        School had just gotten off of Christmas break. And Donghyuck already wanted to go on another break. The only thing that Donghyuck enjoyed about school was hanging out with his friends. </p>
<p>        "Hey, guys. When are we going to hang out again?" Chenle asked. "I miss hanging out with just the seven of us."</p>
<p>        "How about we hang out at my place this weekend? It could even be a sleepover," Mark inquired. "My parents won't be home. So we won't have to worry about being too loud!"</p>
<p>        "A sleepover? With us seven? Without your parents?" Donghyuck said. He shook his head with a disapproving face. "That is a recipe for a disaster!"</p>
<p>        The group went into a fit of laughter, knowing all too well that Donghyuck was right. The seven of them always got themselves in some sort of trouble.</p>
<p>        "Look over there!"</p>
<p>        "Oh my god! How can they be so hot!"</p>
<p>        "Jeno looked over this way! Ahhhhh!!!"</p>
<p>        A group of girls walked by the Dreamies. As always, girls would fangirl over them. One of them stood out in the group. She was a beautiful girl, a sweet girl too. Every guy wanted to have a chance to date her. But there was only one guy that she wanted to have. That same girl then walked up to the Dreamies.</p>
<p>        "Hi, Markie!" The girl said. "How are you doing today?"</p>
<p>        "I'm doing fine, Yeojin," Mark replied. "How are you doing today?"</p>
<p>        "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!" Yeojin smiled. "I was just wondering what you had planned today?"</p>
<p>        Yeojin swayed her body from side to side. A delicate smile was placed on her face. Yeojin was a wonderful girl, but she would always pester Mark. Everyone in school knew how much she liked Mark. Mark was basically off-limits because of this.</p>
<p>        "Mark promised me that he would buy me samgyeopsal for dinner!" Donghyuck butted in. </p>
<p>        "Wait, a second! You are telling me that Mark has offered to buy you food but didn't even bother to invite us?" Jisung pouted.</p>
<p>        "You just want free food, Jisung!" Donghyuck said. "Besides, I got hurt today! So I definitely deserve this treat!"</p>
<p>       Donghyuck leaned against his locker. His right arm over his head. Pretending to be hurt ever so badly.</p>
<p>        "It hurts everywhere! Only Mark cuddling with me and samgyeopsal will make me feel better!" Donghyuck faked cried. He used his left hand to wipe a fake tear from his eye. Donghyuck was more than capable to make his friend group chuckle, which is exactly what he just did.</p>
<p>        "Drama king," Renjun snorted.</p>
<p>        "If I am a king, then where is my fucking crown?" Donghyuck said boldly. His hands were on his hips and a huge smirk on his face. The Dreamies forgot that Yeojin was there while they were laughing and having a good time together. She just stood there quietly, waiting for her turn. School got out not that long ago. So she had time before she had to leave.</p>
<p>        "So I take it that you are going to be busy today then?" Yeojin interrupted. </p>
<p>        "Uhh yeah," </p>
<p>        "You are always busy! When will you hang out with me?"</p>
<p>        "Ummm when I'm not busy?"</p>
<p>        "How about this weekend then?" Yeojin smiled. She really wanted to hang out with Mark again. Yeojin would do anything to get Mark's attention. That is how much she liked him.</p>
<p>        "I'm busy this weekend. Sorry, Yeojin. Another time," Mark replied.</p>
<p>        Mark was just not having it. Mark doesn't even dislike Yeojin. He just doesn't like her in the same way that she likes him. It all started when Mark was in his freshmen year. He befriended her sister, Jungeun, and then after that, she grew some kind of weird strange crush on him. Yeojin begged her older sister for his number and she proceeded to text and call him whenever she felt like it. Yeojin would constantly ask Mark if he was free but Mark always turned her down. That was until the two of them had to do a project together.</p>
<p>        "Min-hyungie let's go home. I want my samgyeopsal!" Donghyuck said. </p>
<p>        Donghyuck knew how much Yeojin pestered Mark. He knew about all the girls that pestered his friends. This was all because every girl that wanted to date his friends would come to him. They would ask him if one of his friends was going to a school dance alone or if they were free on the weekend. Essentially Donghyuck was the gatekeeper that protected his friends that were in a castle.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck and Mark said goodbye to their friends and made their way out of the school. The two would always walk home. They would very rarely get a ride home from Mark's mom's. Once Mark turned 18 he would be able to drive Donghyuck and himself home. </p>
<p>        The two made it to Mark's house rather quickly. Donghyuck lived across from Mark so the two would always have sleepovers. Both of their parents didn't care as long as they were safe.</p>
<p>        "Min-hyungie! Let's play some video games!" Donghyuck clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh and bring some snacks!"</p>
<p>        Mark obeyed his best friend's request. He brought to the living room Doritos, Dr. Pepper, and a variety of candy. </p>
<p>        "Want to play Mario Kart?" Mark questioned. "We need to have a rematch!"</p>
<p>        "You are so on loser!"</p>
<p>        Donghyuck sat on the couch, his legs crisscrossed. He started to munch on the chips while waiting for Mark. Mark, on the other hand, was starting up his Wii U. The music for Mario Kart started to play.</p>
<p>        "You are definitely going to lose!" Mark determinedly said. He handed the other control to Donghyuck who only smirked in return.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck and Mark chose a map to play on. The game had officially begun.</p>
<p>        The two kept going back and forth in first and second place. Mark was in the lead. The game was almost over. </p>
<p>        "Mark," Donghyuck whispered. "I have something to tell you."</p>
<p>        "Mmm?"</p>
<p>        "I-I like you Mark."</p>
<p>        "You what?" Mark shouted. Mark's eyes widened and his face flushed a deep red at his best friend's words. He nearly dropped the plastic controller in his grip due to shock.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck chuckled inwardly, Mark's reaction making him well aware that his plan indeed worked. "I said," The confident boy smirked, his eyes still glued to the television. Suddenly, his cart zoomed past Mark's own and crossed the finish line, causing him to stand up and do a little happy dance. Donghyuck looked at Mark with a huge smile saying, "that you suck at this game loser!"</p>
<p>        "That's not fair!" Mark crossed his arms and looked at his self-praising friend. "You never said that we could distract the other player in order to win! That's cheating!" </p>
<p>        Although Mark was accusing his best friend of cheating, he had to admit that it was a pretty clever strategy.</p>
<p>        "Well if I had said that it would have exposed my plan idiot," Donghyuck scoffed as he sat back down and selected the next course for their characters to drive on.</p>
<p>        Mark leaned back against the pillow on the couch annoyed. Mark really wanted to beat Donghyuck in any type of video game. But for the most part, he lost every single time. The only reason why Mark won any video game was that Donghyuck felt bad and let him win. And this didn't feel like a proper win to Mark. </p>
<p>        Mark was pouting and this was because Donghyuck's confession had freaked him out. You don't just confess to someone as some kind of joke! </p>
<p>        Donghyuck noticed Mark's behavior and rolled his eyes. He moved his body to sit right on top of Mark's lap, facing him. Donghyuck put his elbows right on top of Mark's shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. Mark's face was a light shade of pink. But so was Donghyuck's.</p>
<p>        "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I won't do it again, I promise," Donghyuck sighed.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck backed away and took his pinky out. Mark smiled at Donghyuck's childish behavior. Mark took out his own pinky and wrapped it around Donghyuck's. With their two pinkies linked, they touched their thumbs together, finishing off the promise.</p>
<p>        "How can you be so cute?" Donghyuck whispered. Fortunately for Donghyuck, Mark didn't hear him.</p>
<p>        "Alright, now that is settled. Let's get back to playing until it is dinner time!" Donghyuck said. </p>
<p>        Donghyuck got off of Mark's lap. He sat right beside him and hit play. The next round of the game had just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bright yellow sunlight beamed through Donghyuck's window. Usually, Donghyuck has his curtains closed, especially in the mornings. But someone opened them up.</p>
<p>        "What do you want?" Donghyuck hissed.</p>
<p>        He raised his hand over his face to cover his eyes from the harsh beams of sunlight that was directly in his face. Donghyuck groaned at being woken up, making the man on the edge of the bed, roll his eyes in annoyance. The said man even took the covers off of his tired son.</p>
<p>        "You need to get up," Donghyuck's father's stern tone shoots into the young boy's body and down his spine. Now Donghyuck was wide awake, and he tried his best to drag himself out of bed but failed. "You know, it is really disappointing to see you getting up later in the mornings. Every day, your friends wait for you outside while you are still sleeping. It's very immature and unbecoming of you if I do say so myself. When I was your age, I got up by myself at the crack of dawn!" </p>
<p>        Donghyuck looked up to his father to find that he had his hands on his hips and a scornful look. Donghyuck just sighed and continued to lay in bed while listening to his father lecture him for the fourth time this week. It was Thursday, and every single day of this week, his father had wakened him up. Slowly but surely, Donghyuck finally started to get ready after his father left his room.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck's dad has always been very stern, especially with Donghyuck. He is very serious and cold-natured all the time. And for those reasons alone, Donghyuck hates expressing himself at home. Whenever he does, he is sat down for a "conversation." Which ultimately is just a session for his father to yell at him. Every time Donghyuck opened his mouth to say anything, he would directly contradict and clash with whatever his father proposed on the subject. </p>
<p>        For example, Donghyuck has always been impressed by beauty gurus. He loved the way they lined their eyes with thin black lines and plumping up their lips with a sparkly layer of product. But Donghyuck was the most impressed with beauty gurus who made their eyelids all fancy with so many colors of eyeshadows.  </p>
<p>        Donghyuck would watch so many channels of beauty gurus all day long. He would watch all genders apply makeup, so he thought it was normal. He was still young to understand the stereotypes attached to men wearing makeup. For all he knew, the men on tv wore makeup, so it must be normal. </p>
<p>        Donghyuck didn't find the hobby weird at all, he was actually very excited to try out new looks in public. The only problem was that he didn't have any makeup. But there was this one particular makeup set that he had his eyes on for a while, and Donghyuck was determined to buy it.</p>
<p>        "Mark, it is beautiful!" Donghyuck squealed. "I got two summer jobs just to get 100 dollars to buy this beauty!"</p>
<p>        Mark laughed at his best friend who was showing him the makeup box set through his phone. Donghyuck shook his whole body in excitement.</p>
<p>        "It has 200 colors in blush and eyeshadow altogether. Plus a brush set! And get this! It also includes a few lipsticks!" Donghyuck exclaimed. </p>
<p>        "Here Donghyuck, it's 40 dollars. It is just a little something to help you out," Mark said. </p>
<p>        A small smile made its way to Mark's face as he saw his best friend's eyes sparkle in joy. Donghyuck kept saying "Thank you!" over and over again. He was more than grateful for his best friend.</p>
<p>        On the first day of his freshman year, he wore makeup. He spent all weekend finding a perfect style to fit with his first day of school outfit. But when Donghyuck tried to walk out the door, his father stopped him. </p>
<p>        "What in the world is on your face, Donghyuck?" Donghyuck's father sternly said, disappointment was laced in his voice. "Take that goop off your face or you're not leaving this house!"</p>
<p>        After school, he got a huge lecture on why he shouldn't wear makeup. Donghyuck's father almost threw the set away if it wasn't for his mother. She didn't mind that Donghyuck had an interest in makeup. When she was not at work at the nearby hospital and his father was away. The two would do each other's makeup. It became an activity that they loved to do together.</p>
<p>        That horrific memory of his father almost throwing away his makeup box set was still vivid in Donghyuck's mind. And it was a reminder to him not to show the more feminine side of himself with his father.</p>
<p>        Only a few minutes after Donghyuck got up, he stepped out into the chilly air with the hood of his hoodie pulled over his head. He had a single strawberry pop tart strategically in between his teeth. He ate the first pop tart while he was trying to get his school stuff all packed up. He stumbled out the front door, using his right foot to kick the door closed. </p>
<p>        Right on Donghyuck's front porch, he saw his two friends sitting there, talking. The pink-haired boy took Donghyuck's left arm and linked his own together.</p>
<p>        "How long have you guys been waiting?" Donghyuck asked the pink-haired boy named Jaemin.</p>
<p>        "Only a few minutes," He said.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck scoffed to himself, annoyed at his father. Wow. Dad made it seem like Jaemin and Jeno have been waiting for hours! </p>
<p>        "How was your evening yesterday?" Jaemin slyly smirked. He tilted his head to look at Jeno who was on the other side of Donghyuck. </p>
<p>        "The same as usual, I guess," Donghyuck deadpanned. He allowed his feet to carry him forward without sparing a glance at either of his friends. "I just hung out with Mark as per usual. And then I went home. What did you guys do?" </p>
<p>        "Don't you fucking dare!" Jeno growled. </p>
<p>        That was when Donghyuck looked at Jeno. He saw that Jeno was both annoyed and embarrassed. Then Donghyuck looked at Jaemin, who he found to have a cheeky smile. Jaemin glared at the blond boy right beside Donghyuck.</p>
<p>        The brunette's curiosity spiked. Donghyuck began begging for answers. The pleading look on his face gave joy to Jaemin. That look alone was going to be his excuse for telling Donghyuck the secret Jeno and Jaemin shared.</p>
<p>        A low chuckle resounded from the back of Jaemin's throat. Jaemin pointed to Jeno, "Well, I watched that boy over there, fall out of a tree!" </p>
<p>        Various questions flooded Donghyuck's mind. But before he could ask anything, Jaemin kept talking, fulfilling most of his questions.</p>
<p>        "We were at the park, right? It was a normal Wednesday evening. Jeno and I got bored, so we decided to go swing for a bit," Jaemin said.</p>
<p>        He stepped forward in front of both of his friends. Jaemin's arms moved in huge dramatic directions. He continued speaking while walking backward. Donghyuck was now fully engaged in the conversation and nodded his head for Jaemin to continue.</p>
<p>        "Well, we were at the park for an hour or so. Then all of a sudden we hear this cat crying from up in this tree." Jaemin pointed to Jeno again, "So that guy thought it was a great idea to crawl up there and save it. Of course, being a good friend, I told him not to. But he didn't listen and the cat jumped down. And Jeno lost his balance and fell on his ass!" </p>
<p>        "Well, that was stupid," Donghyuck laughed. "Especially since you're allergic, Jeno."</p>
<p>        "It looked scared!" Jeno said. </p>
<p>        "Yeah, so did you," Jaemin snorted. Jaemin started to taunt Jeno. Totally milking the situation.</p>
<p>        "That's it," Jeno's voice dropped an octave as he jolted forward and started to chase the younger with his arms extended in from of him. All three of them were in cross country together. So it would be expected that they ran fast. Jaemin ran as fast as he could, in fear that Jeno would do something terrible to him. But unfortunately for Jaemin, Jeno has always been faster than him. Jeno caught Jaemin and pushed him to someone's front lawn. Moments later, Jeno towered over Jaemin and tickled him mercilessly.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck walked by the pair and faked a gag, "Get a room, lovebirds."</p>
<p>        Jeno's face became red as a beat. He snapped his head toward Donghyuck, wiping the dirt off his legs before storming behind the mischievous boy. Donghyuck had already taken off, getting the upper hand. Jeno's ears were cherry red, steam was practically coming out of him.</p>
<p>        "Lee Donghyuck, you shut the fuck up or else you're next!" Jeno threatened.</p>
<p>        As the three have finally calmed down, they made their way to the front of the school. It was eight-thirty in the morning, and the scorching heat was hitting the trio. Even though the end of winter has passed, the California heat will always be there. Personally, Donghyuck couldn't wait for it to cool down outside. He never really liked the hot heat. The coolness of autumn and winter appealed to him more. But the sad thing is that in California, there will always be heat, no matter the season.</p>
<p>        The trio ventured to under a certain tree where they spotted Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle standing there. They looked like they were having a good time laughing at whatever had been said. Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno pushed their way through the crowd of students.</p>
<p>        "Hey, guys! Long time no see!" Chenle exclaimed. A huge smile made it's way to his face. </p>
<p>        "Chenle, we saw you yesterday," Donghyuck pointed out. He pursed his lips up, upset by a certain someone missing.</p>
<p>        "Does that mean I can't miss you?"</p>
<p>        "I never said that," Donghyuck shrugged. </p>
<p>        Donghyuck watched as Jaemin pulled Jisung into a hug. But much to Jaemin's dismay, he wiggled out of it. So Jaemin's next victim was Jeno. Jaemin hugged the life out of Jeno. Donghyuck envyingly watched. His mind wandered to Mark. His mind always wandered to Mark.</p>
<p>        Mark is a dweeb in Donghyuck's opinion. Mark would spend all of his time before first period in the library studying. Even if he didn't have a test that day, he would still study in the library. During lunch, he would spend most of it in the library as well. According to Mark, it helped him. So it must be true because that boy had a 4.3 GPA. </p>
<p>        Donghyuck couldn't ponder about Mark for long because the dreadful school bells rang.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>        Donghyuck had laid his head down on his desk for most of the period. He currently had physics. He was supposed to be paying attention to the video in class but he wasn't. Donghyuck hated physics because of all the complicated equations he had to remember.</p>
<p>        The school day was carrying on as usual--terribly slow. Lunch was right after Donghyuck's physics class. He couldn't wait to get a break from the hell that is called school.</p>
<p>        bzzzz!</p>
<p>        Donghyuck felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. He discreetly slipped his hand in his right pocket, taking out his phone. The blue light emitted from the screen, it showed a text from Mark in the group chat with all of his friends.</p>
<p>        Min-Hyungie &lt;3: hey guys!</p>
<p>        Min-Hyungie &lt;3: let's meet up on the field for lunch today</p>
<p>        Min-Hyungie &lt;3: i heard a rumor saying that yeojin was going to try and find me at lunch so i want to hide before she does</p>
<p>        Donghyuck sighed at the texts. He hated how Mark had to avoid Yeojin. That girl wouldn't give up on Mark. Donghyuck didn't like Mark being in distress all the time.</p>
<p>        Me: i didn't pack anything for lunch idiot,,,</p>
<p>        Me: i'm starving</p>
<p>        Jisung: i didn't pack any food either :(</p>
<p>        Min-Hyungie &lt;3: don't worry. i have food for all of us</p>
<p>        Min-Hyungie &lt;3: please just come</p>
<p>        Donghyuck rolled his eyes and typed out a simple 'ok.' He shoved his phone back into his pocket, he glanced at the wall on the clock. Hoping that it would move faster, but it, unfortunately, didn't.</p>
<p>        When the time finally came, Donghyuck exited the room faster than anyone else. He walked down the hallways and near the exit by the cafeteria. He found two of his friends walking out. Donghyuck made his way to the exit but a small girl with long, brown hair stood in front of him.</p>
<p>        "Excuse me, Yeojin," Donghyuck said.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck attempted to shimmy past her. But his action was cut short by her wrapping her dainty fingers around his wrist. Yeojin was surprisingly strong for someone so small.</p>
<p>        "I actually had something to ask you Hyuckie," Yeojin smiled. She pulled him back in front of her.</p>
<p>        "Please don't call me 'Hyuckie,' Yeojin," Donghyuck said.</p>
<p>        "But Markie calls you that."</p>
<p>        "But you're not Mark," Donghyuck said flatly. </p>
<p>        "Oh um okay," Yeojin's eyes widened in shock. "Well... I was going to ask Mark himself. But I got a little shy, so I thought I'd ask you!" </p>
<p>        Yeojin swayed her body back and forth, lowering her eyes to her feet. She was trying to make Donghyuck feel sympathetic for her. That way, Donghyuck would help her out.</p>
<p>        "Do you know if Mark is seeing someone right now? Or if he is interested in anyone? I mean you are his best friend. So you should definitely know, right?" Yeojin asked.  </p>
<p>        Donghyuck nearly choked on his own spit upon hearing her question. Yeojin had really just asked him if Mark was single or if he was interested in anyone. Donghyuck started to feel sick just trying to muster up an answer. He has always hated it when girls would thirst over one of the members of his friend group. </p>
<p>        Thankfully to Donghyuck, he was the best gatekeeper protecting his friends that were in the castle. No one was ever able to get to his friends because of him. And for that, Donghyuck was proud.</p>
<p>        "He isn't seeing anyone nor is he interested in someone," Donghyuck deadpanned, he pressed his lips into a slim line. "However, Min-Hyungie is not looking to date at the moment. Sorry."</p>
<p>        Donghyuck rolled his eyes, moving around her. Yeojin had picked up on the fact that Donghyuck was going to protect his friend at all costs. She opened her mouth to say something but Donghyuck was already at the exit of the cafeteria. </p>
<p>        Yeojin and Mark, together, had always irked Donghyuck. He didn't like the thought of the two of them being together. It wasn't even that she was rude or a bad person. Yeojin was actually rather sweet. But the thought of the two being together just didn't sit right with Donghyuck. Mark didn't belong with her. Mark needed someone who would understand him, encourage him, laugh at his stupid jokes, and stay up until midnight having deep conversations. Mark needed someone who would be there for him when he was vulnerable. Yeojin just didn't make the cut in Donghyuck's eyes.</p>
<p>        Would Mark let Yeojin in his heart if I let her see Mark?</p>
<p>        Donghyuck shuddered at the thought of Mark letting someone other than him, in his heart. It didn't feel right.</p>
<p>        Donghyuck made it to the grassy field where his friends were waiting for him. He quickly spotted Mark and sat down right beside him. Donghyuck leaned his head on Mark's shoulders.'</p>
<p>        "Min-Hyungie! I'm hungry! What did you pack for me?" Donghyuck whined. He put his hand over his stomach, rubbing it up and down.</p>
<p>        "My mom made us sandwiches. Here," Mark said. He handed each of his friends a sandwich and a packet of chips. </p>
<p>        The seven of them started to eat lunch. Enjoying each other's company. Then two butterflies flew towards the group. </p>
<p>        "Hey, little butterfly," Chenle said. </p>
<p>        One butterfly flew towards Mark, landing on his right knee. Then the other butterfly flew towards Donghyuck, landing on his left knee.</p>
<p>        "Awwww! Lucky! The butterflies like you too," Jisung frowned.</p>
<p>        With the two butterflies on Mark and Donghyuck's knees, a conversation struck up in the group. The seven boys started to discuss whether the two butterflies were a couple. </p>
<p>        "I wonder if they have children..." Chenle wondered.</p>
<p>        Soon after, the two butterflies flew off in a direction together.</p>
<p>        After everyone was done eating, Mark stood up and threw away their trash. Renjun checked the time, knowing that the bell would ring soon. He advised that they should start heading back. And so they did. </p>
<p>        Donghyuck trailed a bit behind the rest of the group. His mind was elsewhere and Mark could tell. Not very many people could tell what was on Donghyuck's mind or anything related to his emotions. Within his friend group, only Mark was a professional at that.</p>
<p>        "Hey, Hyuckie?" Mark slowed his pace to let Donghyuck catch up to him.</p>
<p>        "Hm?" </p>
<p>        "What's wrong?" Mark said. "I know something is bothering you, so what is it?"</p>
<p>        "It's nothing," Donghyuck said. His head was still in the clouds and Mark could tell. </p>
<p>        "If you won't tell me then I guess I will have to just guess until I'm right!" Mark said.</p>
<p>        Mark looked at Donghyuck who was looking at him. Donghyuck knew that Mark wouldn't stop guessing what was bothering him until he was right. This had happened on more than one occasion. Donghyuck sighed in defeat, a small smile made it to his face as he looked at Mark.</p>
<p>        "I ran into Yeojin before I came here," Donghyuck said. "She wanted to know if you were dating someone. And if you weren't, if you were interested in anyone."</p>
<p>        "I'm sorry Yeojin keeps bothering you," Mark groaned. "I've told her on multiple occasions that I don't like her and have zero interest in dating her.</p>
<p>        "It's fine I guess. I just hope she will stop bothering you someday," Donghyuck said.</p>
<p>       Mark was annoyed. Yeojin just didn't get the hint that Mark was not into her. Not only has Mark gave her hints that she was not his type. But he also directly told her that he was not interested in her.</p>
<p>        Mark looked into Donghyuck's eyes with sorrow. He was upset that Donghyuck had to deal with these kinds of things. On the other hand, Donghyuck was wondering why he was so upset about Yeojin asking if Mark was single. Donghyuck just couldn't figure out what was bothering him so much. Donghyuck concluded that it was just his best friend's protection instincts kicking in.</p>
<p>        Mark's sadness faded away in an instant when he noticed a smear over the younger's mouth. A quiet giggle left Mark's mouth.</p>
<p>        "Donghyuck, look at me for a sec," Mark said. </p>
<p>        He raised his left thumb to the smear at the corner of Donghyuck's mouth, wiping it away. The skin of Mark's finger's only touched Donghyuck's face a little bit and swiftly. But the hairs on the back of the junior's neck stood straight up. </p>
<p>        "You had something on your face," Mark chuckled.</p>
<p>        Mark's eyes seemed to sparkle as he talked. Donghyuck's stomach clenched, it hurt, like a punch to the gut. It was quite unlike Donghyuck to freeze, yet he did, and he hated it. Donghyuck hated how his own body began betraying him all of a sudden. </p>
<p>        He was usually good at hiding his feelings but in just a few seconds his barrier broke. And it was all due to a little touch and a simple smile that Mark gave Donghyuck. That action alone gave Donghyuck butterflies, they swarmed in his stomach. His face was red and it wasn't from the California heat. Donghyuck grew nauseous at the feelings that burst within his chest. </p>
<p>        Donghyuck had always known about his feelings for Mark. But it had never been this bad. He knew he was in trouble if his feelings grew. Donghyuck had to do something to stop them from growing. So he came up with a plan and that was to find someone else to fall in love with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everyone! happy holidays! &lt;3</p>
<p>for me, it is currently christmas. so i thought i would give you guys a present by uploading a chapter today! </p>
<p>anyways, i hope you guys have a wonderful day!</p>
<p>- near (' ω '♡)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being up bright and early on a Saturday morning was not the perfect way to start the weekend in Donghyuck's opinion. He was the kind of guy that liked to sleep in till noon. But against all odds, he woke up at eight in the morning. Donghyuck really wanted to just lay in bed until ten. But there was a constant thought that he was having that stopped him from doing so.</p><p>        I'm going to see Mark today! If I go early, it can just be the two of us before our other friends join!</p><p>        With the thought of Mark on his mind, it didn't take much willpower to get up. He spent every weekend at Mark's house, and every single time he would get joy from seeing the older. Donghyuck swiftly packed some clothes into a duffel bag for his short stay away from home. Although Donghyuck packed clothes for himself, he knew quite well that he would end up using Mark's clothes instead. </p><p>        Donghyuck liked wearing Mark's clothes. To him, it felt like he was wearing his 'boyfriends' clothes. Something that he always wanted and if Mark was his boyfriend, well he would be overjoyed. Scenarios in which Mark took him out on a date was a regular topic in Donghyuck's mind. </p><p>        Without further delay, Donghyuck walked downstairs to find his mother at the kitchen table.</p><p>        "Good morning! Did Dad have a business trip this weekend?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>        Donghyuck went into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. His hair was still matted on top of his head, and the young boy hadn't even wiped the crust from the corner of his eyes. But the need for food--and to see Mark--was stronger, making him forget about that.</p><p>        Donghyuck's mother sipped on her morning coffee with a magazine in hand. She put the magazine down to look at her son, smiling softly.</p><p>        "Yeah, he did. He said there was an issue in Korea that needed to be fixed immediately," Donghyuck's mother said. </p><p>        Donghyuck nodded. He sat down in the chair across from his mother with his cereal. Donghyuck doesn't hesitate before digging into his meal.</p><p>        "So can I assume you're staying at Mark's this weekend?" Donghyuck's mother asked.</p><p>        Donghyuck nodded again, shoving the spoon into his mouth before the milk could drip off the sides and onto his clean shirt.</p><p>        "God Hyuckie, you're growing up too fast!" She said. "Even though it may not seem like it."</p><p>        Donghyuck's mother beamed at her son with an ironic sense of fondness in her eyes. She watched her son pick out the multicolored marshmallows from the bowl. Even though they are nothing but balls of sugar, that wasn't going to stop Donghyuck from picking them out, rather it encouraged him to do so.</p><p>        "Whaf do bou beam?" Donghyuck asked, his mouth full of food. His eyes widened at how he spoke with his mouth full, being disrespectful to his mother. "What do you mean? I'm turning out to be quite a responsible adult if I do say so myself!"</p><p>        "And that's why your friends are always the ones reminding you to study, right?" She remarks, finding the offended look on Donghyuck's face quite amusing.</p><p>        "I mean they are just looking out for me...," Donghyuck says. "But just so you know I do study on my own!"</p><p>        A small smile appeared on Donghyuck's mother's face. Even though her baby was growing up, he still acted very childish.</p><p>        "Mark is almost 18, and soon enough you will be too," Donghyuck's mother sighed.</p><p>        "I know! He's going to be a legal adult soon!" Donghyuck said.</p><p>        A small twinkle was in his eyes. He has always fancied the idea of being an adult. Donghyuck could not wait until his eighteenth birthday when he became an adult. He always thought Mark was strange for complaining about not wanting to be an adult and staying young.</p><p>        "Anyways, I'm going to head off now. They're waiting on the King to arrive, so I mustn't keep my peasants waiting much longer!"</p><p>        "King, peasants. Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" She quirked her eyebrow, questioning her son's cocky attitude. This was nothing new, in fact, she was the one who helped her son build his own ego up. </p><p>        "If I'm the King now, that makes you and Dad the former King and Queen," Donghyuck shrugged, he knew exactly how to make her go along. His mother was very similar to himself.</p><p>        "Fair enough, have a fun time, King," She snickered. Donghyuck's mother opened up her arms up for a hug, to which Donghyuck graciously accepted. He snuggled his head into his mother's neck, embracing her in the hug to the fullest. "I love you."</p><p>        "I love you too, Mom."</p><p>        And with that, he was off to Mark's. </p><p>        It didn't take long for Donghyuck to reach Mark's house. He literally lived right across the street. But what did take long was for the door to open. He stood there quietly, getting rather annoyed that no one was answering.</p><p>        Donghyuck sighed rather loudly in hopes that Mark would hear him. Getting tired of waiting around, he crouched down and lifted the corner of the welcome mat. A key was hidden under the mat. Donghyuck scraped off the sides of the key that were filled with dirt before inserting it into the lock. Donghyuck smiled to himself as he was finally able to get inside the quiet house.</p><p>        Donghyuck curiously looked around in the living room, only to be met with silence. Mark isn't on that floor of the house, if he was, he would have heard Donghyuck and approached him. Donghyuck carried his things lightly with each step as he makes his way to the stairs. Upon doing so, he heard a soft melody being played. Donghyuck stopped in his tracks, listening to where it was coming from.</p><p>        It came from upstairs, Mark was in his room. Donghyuck tiptoed upstairs, Mark's room was open slightly he was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. The song that was playing was 'XOXO' by EXO. It was nostalgic to Donghyuck because he and Mark would listen to EXO all the time in their childhood. Mark was a huge fan of EXO, so was Donghyuck but he liked SHINee more.</p><p>        Donghyuck smiled to himself as he watched his best friend in the entire world, and his crush, sing 'XOXO.' Mark knew how to sing, although, he was better at rapping. His voice was so beautiful to Donghyuck. Scenarios of Mark singing 'XOXO' to him on a romantic date came into his head. His face became red as a raspberry at the thought.</p><p>        Mark could make anyone smile and laugh. He just has that effect on people. His cute smile, a laughter that could make you laugh along, and even a compelling fashion sense-- it all made out to be what Donghyuck liked to call a 'people magnet.' Many people are attracted to him, but it isn't only just about looks. Mark is also highly intelligent and a hard worker, which is definitely admirable. </p><p>        Donghyuck pushed the door open softly. He didn't want Mark to stop singing, he liked it when Mark sang. As the song came to end, Donghyuck embraced himself for his next move. </p><p>        "Oof!" Mark said. The breath was knocked out of him. "What the hell Donghyuck!"</p><p>        Donghyuck had run and jumped right on top of Mark, cradling him. Cute giggles came from Donghyuck. He sat upright on top of Mark, he had his hands on Mark's chest, looking down at him. They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes. Both had gotten lost in the other's eyes.</p><p>        Donghyuck snapped out of his trace first. His face was red, so he hid his face in the crook of Mark's neck.</p><p>        "I missed you!" Donghyuck said cutely. "Let's just stay like this for a little while. I'm really tired."</p><p>        Mark sighed, "Why are you so clingy all the time?"</p><p>        Donghyuck didn't answer him. He had actually fallen asleep in Mark's embrace. Mark wrapped his left arm around Donghyuck while his right arm played with Donghyuck's hair.</p><p>--</p><p>        It was one in the afternoon. Mark too had fallen asleep. As much as Mark hated to admit it, he did like being cuddled by his best friend. </p><p>        "Mark? Markie? Min-hyungie?" Donghyuck whispered in Mark's ears. "Wake up! It's getting late."</p><p>        Mark's eyes fluttered open. He moved his head slightly so he could get a better view of Donghyuck. Donghyuck had his head on Mark's chest. They looked in each other's eyes, Donghyuck got flustered by the action. He adverted his eyes elsewhere.</p><p>        "Can I wear your hoodie?" Donghyuck asked.</p><p>        "Hyuckie, why do you even ask? You're going to take it anyways," Mark said. "And besides you already know I would say yes."</p><p>        Donghyuck giggled. He got up and went to Mark's closet. He pulled a black hoodie out. Although Mark and Donghyuck were of similar height and weight, all of Mark's clothes looked longer on Donghyuck. This was probably because Donghyuck had more of a feminine body than Mark.</p><p>        Donghyuck spun around, showing off the hoodie he was wearing. Mark was still laying on the bed, smiling at his best friend. Truth be told, Mark actually thought Donghyuck looked cute in his clothes.</p><p>        Donghyuck went back to lay beside his best friend. He snuggled into Mark's side. These kinds of sweet moments that Donghyuck and Mark have is what kept Donghyuck so in love with Mark. It gave him a reason to believe that there is hope for them to be together.</p><p>        "Let's go set up some snacks out for our friends, Hyuckie," Mark said. "Oh and straighten up the living room for us to sleep."</p><p>        Donghyuck groaned but still got up. He followed Mark down to the kitchen. They still had an hour left till their friends would come. Donghyuck sat on top of the counter as he left Mark to do the tasks.</p><p>        "You're not going to help?" Mark questioned.</p><p>        "Nope," Donghyuck giggled. He lightly swung his legs back and forth.</p><p>        "You know it would be nice for you to help, right?" Mark said. He looked at Donghyuck, a smirk was on his face.</p><p>        "You know it would be tragic if one of your embarrassing secrets would have unknowingly been spread around the school...," Donghyuck smiled.</p><p>        "Okaaaayyyy! Fine, I'll do everything myself and you can watch," Mark said.</p><p>        As much as he loved his friend, Donghyuck could be super scary at times. Despite being seventeen already, his bratty attitudes are unfortunately the core of his personality. As long as Mark's being spared, he doesn't mind. To Mark, it's funny watching Donghyuck get under everyone else's skin. </p><p>        It's all fun and games but Mark knows the truth behind all the snarky remarks. His friend is definitely witty, but behind the mask everyone sees, Donghyuck is vulnerable. Donghyuck is more sensitive than the average person. It's a big weakness of his, and other than Mark and his mother, no one knows. Sometimes Donghyuck would joke around with other kids at school. In response, they'd aim for his flaws. It silently broke down the sharp-tongued boy. Donghyuck never understood why others would aim for his flaws instead of continuing to joke around with the joke he had said. But he knew one thing, those comments hurt him so much.</p><p>        When that happened, he'd naturally go to Mark. The two would go to the convenience store together and buy ice cream before returning to Mark's bedroom and stuff their faces full with both of their favorite flavors. Then Donghyuck would pass out on the bed, leaving Mark to stroke his hair softly and tell him that he is perfect the way he is and that he shouldn't care about what others say about him.</p><p>        A recent urge of Mark's appeared whenever Donghyuck would come to him all vulnerable. He was and still is, tempted to press his lips against the sleeping boy's head. Mark isn't sure where the urge came from, but he ignored the feeling, dubbing it as 'fucking weird.' Even the thought makes him feel all silly. Not to mention Donghyuck would probably think he'd gone insane. If Donghyuck opened his eyes to see Mark's mouth pressed against his forehead, all hell would break loose. And Mark really didn't want to deal with that.</p><p>        As time passed, Donghyuck was now laying on the couch while Mark was straightening up the living room. Donghyuck reached out to the table in front of him to grab some chips to snack on.</p><p>        Ding dong! </p><p>        "I'll get it," Mark said. He hurriedly ran to the door to open it. Their friends had finally arrived. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! sorry, i didn't update last sunday. i was busy procrastinating... and guess what? i procrastinated again! :] </p><p>because i really want to update twice, i'm probably going to update tomorrow lol. also online school is starting for me tomorrow and i don't know how often i will be able to update. but i hope you guys are willing to stick around till the end of the story! &lt;3</p><p>- near :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the boys had distributed themselves around the living room, lounging on whatever piece of furniture they preferred. The mood was awfully dull. It had only been about half an hour since everyone had arrived—besides Donghyuck. The seven boys were bored out of their minds, they scrolled mindlessly on the TV in hopes of finding something entertaining.</p><p>        "Guys," Jaemin spoke from his spot laying upside-down on Mark's couch and not even caring about the blood flowing to his head, "I kind of want to do something." </p><p>        "We should fix something to eat," Jeno suggested, triggering a few nods around the room. "Specifically, something sweet." </p><p>        Jeno smiled at the thought of eating something sweet. Various appetizing and fluffy desserts filled his imagination. Jeno had always been fond of treats and always took any chance he could get to obtain them, their friendly sleepovers being no exception.</p><p>        "I think my mom has some cookie recipes stuffed somewhere in the kitchen. We always have ingredients so... anyone down for making cookies?" Mark asked, glancing around the room to look for signs of approval. Much to his relief, the boys all seem to be fine with the idea.</p><p>        "Actually, only Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle, and I are going to bake cookies. You three have to watch us," Donghyuck said, pointing disapprovingly at Mark, Jeno, and Jisung.</p><p>        "But-," Jisung said.</p><p> </p><p>        "And that's final!" Donghyuck interrupted.</p><p>        Mark, Jeno, and Jisung could not be trusted in the kitchen. Memories of screaming and miniature fires flashed through everyone's eyes. Mark's mom still doesn't trust the three of them in the kitchen. But Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle, and Donghyuck are actually decent in the kitchen.<br/>
--<br/>
"Jisung, stop!" Chenle squealed.</p><p>        It had not even been ten minutes when Jisung decided it would be a good idea to eat raw cookie dough, however, he failed to get what he wanted. The kitchen was not a huge mess when the three troublesome cooks were not cooking anything. Mark, Jeno, and Jisung sat on the island's counters stools, watching cookies be made.</p><p>        On the other side of the room, Jaemin is spotted leaning up against the pantry door with his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>        "Are you sure you did that right?" Jaemin questioned Donghyuck with a judgemental expression.</p><p>        Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Literally the only thing I did was preheat the oven, how could I do that wrong?" He tilted his head, confused as to why Jaemin thought so lowly of him. Jaemin didn't respond and instead continued to bore his gaze into the brunette. "Geez, you start a fire one time and nobody trusts you anymore..."</p><p>        "Nana, can I lick the bowl and spoon when you're done with it?" Jisung called out in the sweetest voice possible, hoping to persuade the older. Obviously, he was going to end up with a mouth of full dough either way, but he didn't want to have to sneak the dough if he can just save himself the trouble by asking.</p><p>        "Of course, baby~," Jaemin said, standing up after retrieving a cookie pan from one of the lower cabinets. He then placed the metal on top of the counters, laying a thin sheet of parchment paper over the top to prevent sticking.</p><p>        "No, Jisung. You have to share," Donghyuck interrupted.</p><p>        "But Jaemin said-"</p><p>        "Who cares what Jaemin said?" </p><p>        "Fuck you, Donghyuck!" Jaemin growled.</p><p>        "Love you too darling!" Donghyuck giggled. He gave Jaemin finger hearts and a huge smile. "But seriously Jisung. You have to share!"</p><p>        Chenle and Renjun rolled up balls of dough and spread them out on top of the pan, both wishing deep down that they could eat the balls of dough rather than cook them first. Eating cookie dough was the most delicious thing ever, even if you would get a small stomach ache. The cookie-craving boys are more than willing to take the risk.</p><p>        When everything was ready, Donghyuck put the cookie pan into the oven. He then set the timer on the oven for twelve minutes. All of the boys scurried around the kitchen to pick up and lick the cookie dough off of the plethora of supplies that had been used-- except for Donghyuck. He was sitting on top of the counter island, swinging his legs back and forth at his own rhythm. His eyes darted down to his hands, which were unfortunately covered in a thin layer of flour, smirking to himself as an idea grew in his head.</p><p>        "Min-hyungie!" Donghyuck spoke in a sugar-coated tone that could make anyone’s heart melt. Fortunately for Donghyuck, Mark would listen to anything the younger would request. “Come here.” The younger commanded, lifting a finger and motioning for him to come forward.</p><p>         Of course, Mark hates to admit it, but he’s there at Donghyuck’s every beckoning call. The two are attached like a pair of magnets. So without, fail, he approached the younger and stood with his waist in between Donghyuck’s legs. He wrapped his legs around Mark, staring down at him.</p><p>        “What do you wa--” Mark started, soon to be interrupted by the force of two dry hands being slapped against the sides of his face. Power flew everywhere upon the abrupt contact of skin on skin. </p><p>        Surprised, Mark stumbled backward, getting out of Donghyuck’s grip, but also tripping over his own feet as the rest of the room erupts into laughter.</p><p>        Donghyuck is on the verge of tears from laughing his heart out when he realized Mark standing up and reaching for the nearby bag of flour. It’s too late for Donghyuck as Mark is faster than him. Mark had covered his own hands in flour, slapping Donghyuck’s cheeks the same way he had done to him.</p><p>        “That’s payback!” Mark said, squishing Donghyuck’s cheeks that were now covered in flour. A slow pink blush arose on Donghyuck’s face when Mark continued to squish his cheeks.</p><p>        Before the situation could get any worse, the timer on the oven went off, signaling that the cookies are finished. Mark took the pan out of the oven and placed it on the counter. The intoxicating aroma of chocolate chip cookies filled the air. Jisung reached out his hand to grab one right away, only to get his wrist slapped by Renjun.</p><p>        “Ouch! What was that for?” Jisung said, puffing out his cheeks.</p><p>        “They just came out of the oven you dumbass! They’re going to be really hot!” Renjun replied.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                          --</p><p>	The sun was setting, it was nearly pitch black outside. The seven boys sat still in the living room once again but this time was different. They had gobbled up the cookies and filled their stomachs with takeout Chinese food. </p><p>	“The night is still young guys, so shall we play truth or dare?” Mark asked, raising up his eyebrows. The six boys heads nodded a ‘yes,’ indicating that they wanted to play.</p><p>	Truth or dare was the Dreamies’ favorite game to play. They actually hadn’t played in quite a while due to school overworking them. Mark went upstairs to grab the special bottle that they used for truth or dare.</p><p>	“Alright, everyone remembers the rule?” Mark asked. A series of nods told Mark that everyone remembered. </p><p>	The rule was that if one of them declined what was asked of them, that person would have to pay for anything that the other members wanted for a whole week. That person’s wallet would suffer so so much. </p><p>	The Dreamies sat in a circle, their special bottle in the middle. Their bottle was decorated will all sorts of inside jokes and stickers. That bottle was truly special to the seven of them.</p><p>	“Can I spin it first?” Jisung said. Chenle nodded his head, indicating for Jisung that it was okay.</p><p>	The bottle spun and spun, around and around. Till it finally came to a stop. Donghyuck was the first victim of the game. He was on the receiving side while Jeno was on the other end of the bottle.</p><p>	“Truth or dare?”</p><p>	“You know me! Dare!” Donghyuck smiled. He never liked to pick truth. It wasn’t as much fun as picking dare.</p><p>	“I want you to sit on Mark’s lap and make out with him for 10 minutes!” Jeno smirked. </p><p>	Donghyuck’s face paled but soon turned bright red. He was going to have to kiss his crush. Donghyuck knew for a fact that Jeno had purposely asked Donghyuck to do this. Jeno was very much aware of the huge fat crush that Donghyuck had on Mark. The others, except Mark, of course, had hunches about it but Donghyuck never straight up told them he liked Mark. </p><p>	On the other hand, Mark was a blushing mess. He had never thought about kissing his best friend before, totally hasn’t… Mark would often find himself admiring his best friend. Mark came to the conclusion that Donghyuck had nice plump pink lips, cute doe eyes, and a cute sexy little body. It had never crossed his mind that what he thought about Donghyuck wasn’t necessarily normal, at least not for being only best friends with Donghyuck.</p><p>	“Jeno, can you ask a different dare?” Donghyuck whispered. Donghyuck actually really wanted to kiss Mark but he didn’t want his first kiss to just be a part of the game. He wanted his first kiss to actually mean something.</p><p>	“Oh? Are you backing out? You never back out from truth or dare Donghyuck!” Renjun said. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Donghyuck do this.</p><p>	“Look, I’m perfectly fine kissing Mark bu-”</p><p>	“But what? I think you want to find a way out of this dare because maybe you li-” Renjun said. Both Donghyuck and Renjun interrupted each other. That is a very common thing that happened between them.</p><p>	“I just don’t want my first kiss to be because of a dare okay?” Donghyuck blushed. In fact, it wasn’t just about having his first kiss be because of a dare. It was more to the fact that he wanted Mark to kiss him passionately of his own will. Donghyuck was a huge heartthrob, although not many people knew that.</p><p>	“Oh,” Jeno said.</p><p>	“Yeah oh!” Donghyuck said. “So can you please choose a different dare?”</p><p>	“Mmmm fine,” Jeno said. He didn’t want Donghyuck to hate him because he made him lose his first kiss. First kisses are important and Jeno understood that. So he settled for the next best thing. “Just kiss Mark on the cheek then.”</p><p>	And so Donghyuck did. He slowly approached Mark and placed a gentle kiss on Mark’s right cheek. Both of the boys had a very noticeable pink blush on their faces. The game continued on but Mark was lost in his own little world.</p><p>	Donghyuck sat on Mark’s lap, wrapping his arm’s around Mark’s neck. He put his hands on Donghyuck’s waist. Mark stared at Donghyuck’s plump pink lips, licking his own. Donghyuck leaned closer pressing his lips on Mark’s. Their lips moved in sync, going at a slow but passionate pace. Mark bit on Donghyuck’s lower lip, causing him to whimper lowly. Mark used that opening to stick his tongue in Donghyuck’s mouth…<br/>
Mark shook his head, very harshly. His hair becoming more messer than it already was. Mark’s face was red as a raspberry. What the fuck are you thinking Mark?!?!</p><p>	Seeing his best friend’s weird action, curiosity spiked in Donghyuck, “You okay there Markie?”</p><p>	“Yeah… I’m fine. Just some random weird thought I want out of my head,” Mark said. </p><p>	Mark, you are seventeen. Seventeen boys are usually horny. It’s fine. Just hormones. That thought means nothing. You’ve only kissed one person and it wasn’t pleasant, that’s why you wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Donghyuck. Nothing personal, just curiosity. Everything is just fine!</p><p>        But of course, it wasn’t fine. Mark was going through something, he didn’t quite know what it was. But the night must go on whether Mark was ready for it or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! sorry i didn't update last week. school has been a bitch- especially since it's online school. i may have to change my schedule to update once every two weeks. but i will try my hardest to post every week! anyways, i hope you have a wonderful day/night! :]<br/>(also sorry for the weird formatting, google docs was not transferring over properly so i had to manually change the formatting ://)</p><p>- rae</p><p>(i think i'm going to change all my socials to a nickname because the name 'near' is kinda weird to me now lmao)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Poke. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Poke. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> Poke. </i>
</p><p>Mark’s eyes fluttered open. He felt a slight tickling on his left cheek. Mark groggily looked up to see who was poking him.</p><p>	“Markie, I can’t sleep,” Donghyuck whispered in Mark’s ear.</p><p>	There was a very good reason as to why Donghyuck couldn’t sleep. Other than Donghyuck’s parents, Mark was really the only person who knew. Donghyuck has been suffering from insomnia for half of his life. His insomnia wasn’t terrible--most of the time anyway--but it still was there. Over the years Donghyuck found that if he cuddled with something--or rather someone--his insomnia would ease up. The reason as to why Donghyuck slept better when cuddling something or someone, was unknown, he didn’t quite understand why. But Donghyuck always felt safer if he had someone near him when he slept.</p><p>	Mark opened up his arms for Donghyuck to cuddle. Because Mark was the only one out of their friend group who knew about Donghyuck’s insomnia, Mark was involuntarily the one Donghyuck would end up cuddling with the most. Their other friends would just push Donghyuck away when he came to them. As much as his friends loved Donghyuck, they hated cuddling in their sleep.</p><p>	Donghyuck wrapped his legs around Mark’s body, his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, and his right hand intertwined with Mark’s own. Mark lazily wrapped his left arm around Donghyuck’s body, rubbing his hand back and forth to soothe the younger. Donghyuck’s lips grazed over Mark’s neck making him shudder awake.</p><p>	Mark’s thought of kissing Donghyuck came back to him as he felt the younger’s lips on his neck, moving slightly as the younger breathed. The bright blush of red made another appearance on Mark’s face.</p><p>	He tried to sleep, he really did. But his daydream kept coming back to him. After what felt like hours, he drifted off to dreamland. However, his mind wasn’t merciful to him.</p><p>
  <i> “Min-hyungie~” Donghyuck moaned while sitting on Mark’s lap.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark and Donghyuck were no longer in the living room but in Mark’s room, on Mark’s bed, making out. Mark was trailing kisses down the sunkissed boy’s neck, earning more moans in the process. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark brought his lips to Donghyucks’, kissing ever so passionately. Their lips moving in sync. Mark slightly nibbled on Donghyuck’s bottom lip, having an opening for him to stick his tongue in. Mark could feel his body heat up more and more. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Donghyuck broke away from the kiss, face flushed in a beautiful shade of pink. Donghyuck brought his own lips to Mark’s neck, hovering over it, then pressing his lips on the skin, eventually sucking, leaving a hickey.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Gasp! </i>
</p><p>Mark woke up with a startle. Noticing his body being overly hot like being out on a hot summer day. He looked side to side, only to find that he was in the living room not in his bedroom.</p><p>The boy on top of him slowly fluttered his eyes open, yawing softly, “What’s wrong Min-hyungie?”</p><p>“<i> Uhhhhh </i>, it’s nothing,” Mark mumbled. “Just go back to sleep Hyuckie.”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded and did what he was told. He snuggled his head back into the crook of Mark’s neck. And quite unfortunately for Mark, he didn’t get a wink of sleep that night.</p><p>___</p><p>The morning rays of sunshine came through the living room windows. Greeting the boys with a new day. Everyone was up except for one person. That person was happily cuddling with his fourteen-year-long crush.</p><p>	“We should wake Donghyuck up so we can go out!” Chenle said.</p><p>	“Nah,” Mark rubbed his hand soothingly on Donghyuck’s back, “just let him sleep a little longer. You guys can go ahead and get ready for the day.”</p><p>	As the five boys started to gather their belongings, Jeno stopped to look at Donghyuck and Mark. He gave Mark a knowing smirk--yet Mark didn’t understand the meaning of it--as he started the journey up the stairs. </p><p>The boys were almost ready for the day, yet Donghyuck was sleeping soundlessly in Mark’s arms. Mark soothing played with Donghyuck’s hair. He always liked to do that but as the two best friends grew older, Mark thought it would be weird if he continued to do so. </p><p>Donghyuck yawned while slowly opening his eyes. He glanced up noticing that he was on top of his lovely crush. Yawning again to only smile afterward, he said, “Good morning, Min-hyungie!”</p><p>“Good morning sleepyhead,” Mark still unconsciously massaging Donghyuck’s hair, “we should get up now. The others should be ready by now.”</p><p>Donghyuck didn’t move an inch. He stayed still, enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with. </p><p>“Let’s stay here a little longer Min-hyungie,” Donghyuck purred. </p><p>Upon hearing Donghyuck’s words, Mark finally became conscious of what he was doing. Being quite embarrassed, Mark stopped his movements.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” Donghyuck pouted.</p><p>Donghyuck quite liked the feeling of his hair being played with. He missed when Mark used to do it to him all the time. He also very much missed when the older would pat his head.</p><p>Mark looked at the younger, questioning himself if he should continue playing with Donghyuck’s hair. But before he could come to a conclusion, Donghyuck got impatient and took it upon himself to place Mark’s hand right back on top of his head.</p><p>“Oh Donghyuck, you’re finally up!” Jisung said. “Can the both of you please please <i>please </i> get ready fast? I really want to go shopping!”</p><p>Both of the best friends didn’t hear Jisung come down, nor did they hear their other friends come down the stairs. Mark and Donghyuck were in their own little world. Until they involuntarily had to snap back to reality. </p><p>“Yeah sure,” Mark yawned. </p><p>Donghyuck didn’t want to move so Mark had to take it upon himself to sit both of them up. Donghyuck clung onto Mark for dear life. He didn’t want to lose the warmth that he felt from Mark. Mark nudged the younger but he didn’t budge.</p><p>“Duckie, let’s get up now,” Mark said. </p><p>Donghyuck shook his head in response. Mark was not having it so he decided to just carry Donghyuck up the stairs--once again Jeno smirking at the two--so the both of them could get ready.</p><p>The two best friends were in the upstairs bathroom, brushing their teeth. Donghyuck was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth, and humming some sort of tune. The counter was where Mark had placed him when they got upstairs. And by doing so, the warmth that Donghyuck felt was gone.</p><p>Mark quickly left the bathroom to get some clothes for Donghyuck and himself. Returning only shortly after.</p><p>“Here, you can wear some of my clothes since someone didn’t bother to bring his own,” Mark grumbled. Donghyuck had a big smile on after hearing Mark’s words. “You can also shower first.”</p><p>“Oh, why?” Donghyuck said, tilting his head. “We can just shower together. You know, like how we used to!”</p><p>“What? No!” Mark blushed, shaking his head, waving his hands in front of him, and his daydream still in the back of his head. “Absolutely not!”</p><p>“Oh come on Min-Hyungie. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before!” Donghyuck giggled. He was surely getting a kick out of Mark being all flustered. “Besides, what’s the difference between now and then?”</p><p>“Nope. Not happening,” Mark said. The bright pink hue of blush was very much so visible on his face. “Hurry up and take a fucking shower you asshole!”</p><p>Donghyuck, still seated on the bathroom counter, giggled to himself. </p><p>__</p><p>	Shortly after the golden duo had gotten ready for the day, the clique headed to the local shopping center. Their plan for the day was to go around shop to shop until the evening when their horror movie would start.</p><p>	Renjun and Jaemin happened to find the thrift shops the most interesting, so everyone complied on going to several. Upon entering another thrift shop, the atmosphere screamed ‘retro,’ which seemed to be the common theme in all of the thrift stores around town. Sometimes in the vintage stores, there was a mix of other elements, such as various perfumes, but the base of the vibe was always the same. </p><p>	“Guys look!” Renjun laughed and pointed to his head. He tried on a dark brown cowboy hat that he had found on one of the racks. Joking around, he asked, “Does this make my head look fat?”<br/>
“Not at all,” Mark said. “But I think if you get that, you have to get this too! It’s like a package deal, you know? Like a set!” </p><p>	Mark had pulled out a belt with a large, metal clasp on the front. It resembled something you’d see in an old-school western show, and Renjun nearly vomited at the sight of it.</p><p>	“There is no way in hell I’m buckling that thing around my waist!” Renjun said rather disgusted.</p><p>“You guys share like five brain cells in total,” Jaemin mused, watching as everyone began to shove several country-styled-looking pieces of clothing and accessories into Renjun’s face.</p><p>As everyone was trying to force Renjun into clothing he didn’t want to wear, Donghyuck found himself traveling towards the outdated racks of donated clothing on the other side of the store. The clothing was outdated, but as of late, older fashion had been in style, so he was more than happy to take a look at what they had on display.</p><p>Mark, who was having fun dressing up Renjun, realized that Donghyuck was no longer with them anymore. He looked around and found the brunette on the other side of the store, looking at a crimson letterman jacket. Mark walked over to the younger, passing by various aisles. And once he was behind the younger, he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck.</p><p>Startled, Donghyuck looked back to see who was back hugging him. Once he found the culprit, he visibly sighed.</p><p> “Don’t scare me like that Min-hyungie!” Donghyuck whined.</p><p>“Sorry sorry,” Mark apologized. “I think you should get that jacket. You could definitely pull that off well!”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded and grabbed the jacket. Donghyuck wiggled his way out of Mark’s hold as he continued to look at more clothing. As Donghyuck was browsing one of the aisles, the next aisle in front of him, an article of clothing caught his eyes. It was an amber yellow plaid tweed mini skirt. The mini skirt had an off-color of white, amber yellow, and dark blue plaid design. There was also a few off-white buttons on the front of the mini skirt. Donghyuck let his eyes linger on the clothing for a little bit too long.</p><p>The mini skirt, in Donghyuck’s opinion, was beautiful. He wanted to wear it for himself because he knew he would look good in it. But the fear of his dad finding out he had ‘girl’ clothing in his closet stopped him from doing so.<br/>
But being the best friend he is, Mark noticed what Donghyuck wanted to buy. It was unusual to see Donghyuck falter in what he wanted. After Donghyuck had gone up to the register to buy the crimson letterman jacket, Mark went and grabbed the mini skirt from the rack to purchased it.</p><p>“Are you buying this for your girlfriend?” The register lady asked.</p><p>“<i> Ummmm </i>, something like that,” Mark said rather awkwardly. The register lady didn’t ask any more questions, to which Mark was thankful for. </p><p>Mark walked to his friends, who were still messing around. He went behind Donghyuck, back hugging him once again. </p><p>Mark had the plastic bag in front of Donghyuck, whispering in his ear, “That was very unlike you Hyuckie. What happened to my brave and confident Donghyuck? <i> Hmmm?</i>” </p><p>Donghyuck shuddered at the feeling of Mark’s breath so close to his ears. He slightly opened the bag to see what Mark was talking about.</p><p>“<i> Gasp! </i>” Donghyuck covered his mouth and eyes wavering, “How did you know?”</p><p>“I know you better than yourself Duckie. Please don’t ever be ashamed of the things you like!” Mark whispered to Donghyuck.</p><p>Donghyuck’s heart starting to beat like crazy, and his face flushed red. He prayed to God that Mark couldn’t feel his heart happily skipping beats.</p><p>___</p><p>Evening came sooner than expected as the clique was having a blast shopping. The group shuffled into the theater, buzzing with excitement while accidentally disturbing the people around them that were waiting for the movie to start. Donghyuck deliberately walked behind Mark, who was near the end of the group’s line. Donghyuck wanted to sit next to his favorite person when watching the horror movie. </p><p>Before the clique went into the theater, Mark, the good older friend he is, bought all the tickets for his friends. Mark had stated that it wouldn’t be a big deal if he spent a little extra cash, but Donghyuck knew these tickets weren’t exactly cheap--at least when it came to paying for seven of them. Donghyuck swallowed his pride as he only wanted Mark to buy him his ticket instead of their whole friend group.</p><p>A great sense of generosity was something Mark presumably inherited from his parents. That belief was actually connected to how Mark got into running. His parents did charity runs when he was little, and the young boy wanted to participate as well. However, Mark was only a little older than four at the time. That being said, since he was way too small to travel along the course will all of the adults, his parents simply placed him in the center of the field and had him run circles there, letting Mark believe that he was raising money like the rest of them.</p><p>Ever since those glorious days, Mark found great joy in running and he still regularly took part in donating to different charities. He often ran for a good cause in the late summer and fall while his school’s outdoor track program wasn’t in season. It’s a good way to help people and ensure your own health at the same time.</p><p>The clique finally found a spot to sit, and thankfully Donghyuck was able to sit right next to his crush. The seats may not be connected fully but the armrests of the seats were able to go up. That being said, Donghyuck pushed up the armrest that was between him and Mark, and he cuddled into the side of Mark’s body.</p><p>Mark looked at the younger in disbelief. Donghyuck never gave Mark a break from cuddling. Donghyuck even knew how much he hates skinship yet Donghyuck always finds a way to cuddle Mark in like almost every situation.</p><p>“Ask Jeno for my skittles please,” Donghyuck whispered.</p><p>His head was leaned against Mark’s shoulder and Donghyuck’s sneaky little hand found its way to the older’s arm, wrapping around it.</p><p>Mark did as his friend asked. And quickly gave Donghyuck his candy. Mark has always felt a little pull in himself to satisfy his best friend’s needs. </p><p>During the beginning of the movie, Mark’s hand unconsciously found its way to Donghyuck’s thigh. Mark’s hand rubbed up and down the younger’s thigh soothing. Once in a while squeezing the thick flesh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! sorry for the very long overdue next part of this fic. i was having a little trouble deciding where i want to go lol. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this new chapter! </p><p>- rae :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining way too brightly on that Wednesday afternoon. Although the day was a beautiful one, Mark Lee was having a mental breakdown. He was currently doing AP Calc homework. Mark had no idea how to do any of the work. His brain refused to function properly when it came to doing AP Calc. </p>
<p>The overly stuffed packet of work in front of him was doing nothing but add to his distress as he clenched his teeth, eyes drilling into the white paper. Mark was definitely a hard worker--nobody could deny that--but he is still human and has struggled just like everyone else. And Mark struggles with AP Calc the most. It literally takes Mark <i> forever <i> for him to complete his homework.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Normally, he would call Donghyuck to help him. Donghyuck was good at learning things very quickly. One simple look at Mark’s notes and he would be able to understand how to do the homework--and for that Mark, both hated and envied him. But Mark couldn’t call Donghyuck that afternoon because Donghyuck was out with Jeno getting ice cream. Donghyuck had purposely left his best friend to suffer alone, or rather that is what Mark thought.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Mark sat alone, in the middle of his room, with not a clue in the world as to what he needed to do. He paid attention to the lectures--he really did, and he even took good notes! But nothing stuck into his brain. Mark usually only passes the oral tests with a 60%. It’s a miracle to Mark (and Donghyuck) on how he still has a B in AP Calc.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As if on cue, Mark’s phone began ringing, which startled him out of his trance of despair. Once picking up the call, he truly hoped that it would be Donghyuck calling--he didn’t bother to look at the name of the caller--but he was immediately both disappointed and happy. Yeojin was calling him. Mark knew for a fact that Yeojin was also taking AP Calc even though she was a year younger than him. Mark always believed that Yeojin only wanted to take AP Calc because of him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Even though Mark didn’t quite like talking to Yeojin, she was his last hope. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Mark said, “Hi Yeojin.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey, Mark!” Yeojin chirped enthusiastically, her voice booming through the speaker louder than expected. “I just wanted to call and see how you were doing! I also had something to ask if you have time.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>

    <i>“I’m doing well,” Mark smiled, genuinely pleased by her polite tone. It was something he didn’t hear often from his friends--especially Donghyuck. “I actually have a question <i> or </i> 20... That I need help on. But you can go first.”</i></i>
  
</p>
<p>“No, no! If you need help with homework, I can help you with that first! Your grades are definitely more important than the question I was going to ask!” Yeojin laughed wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>The pair spent quite a long time on the phone that evening, and Yeojin ended up being fully capable of explaining how to solve the different difficult equations. Yeojin definitely didn’t mind, she was able to talk to her crush after all. Mark wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was also enjoying their brief discussion. </p>
<p>That was until Yeojin switched up the conversation with her long-awaited question.</p>
<p>Mark could hear her shift in her seat, seemingly on edge. “So anyways… back to the reason, I called,” Yeojin cleared her throat, trying to stall as much time as she could. Mark waited patiently, reminding himself that she helped him complete his homework and that he should be grateful. </p>
<p>“So? What is it?” </p>
<p>“<i>Ummm</i>. I-I already asked Donghyuck about it…” She started, which already flew a red flag to Mark. Anything that was talked about with Donghyuck was bound to mean trouble but he let Yeojin keep going. “He kind of got mad though and I was only wondering…”</p>
<p>“Do you want to go on a date sometime?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark froze. His head stopped processing his surrounding as a wavy of anxiety began to set in.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but I’m already dating someone,” Mark answered dryly, the sentence staining with a peculiar taste on his tongue as he wished he could eat up those words right after he uttered them. He didn’t even know where he was going with it. But he was most definitely not going to date Yeojin--a <i>girl</i> he had no interest in, that was for sure.</p>
<p>The line dropped silent and neither of them dared to speak. Yeojin was taken aback considering Donghyuck had told her that Mark wasn’t dating anyone. She didn’t know why the older boy would avoid telling the truth. Donghyuck had no reason to lie to her unless Yeojin really just bothered him that much--which she did. </p>
<p>“Oh, you are?” Yeojin quirked an eyebrow on her end. “I was told that you were not dating anyone… my bad. If you don’t mind me asking, who is she?” </p>
<p>Yeojin rested her chin on the palm of her empty hand. She wanted to confirm that it was Donghyuck lying to her and not Mark. Yeojin trusted Mark but curiosity still managed to get the best of her. Especially since <i>every girl</i> at their school knew Mark was off-limits.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course, I’m taken... <i>Ummmm</i>,” He said, staring blankly out the window in front of him. Saying the first name on his mind, “Donghyuck, I’ve been dating Donghyuck for a while now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark’s eyes widen upon the realization of what he said. Mark immediately slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. Speaking without thinking was known to get Mark in sticky situations but he had never once made up something this idiotic before. For a moment, he pondered whether he should hang his head in shame and tell the truth. But Mark thought he could turn this situation around by saying he was in fact dating his best friend just so Yeojin would stop bothering him.</p>
<p>“I mean--please don’t tell anyone I said that!” He pleaded. “I-I’m not ready for people to know about <i>that</i>, you know?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god! You and Donghyuck are a thing!?” She yelled, surprised by Mark’s answer. </p>
<p>Suddenly it all made sense to Yeojin. The reason Mark ignored her advances wasn’t that she was at fault but rather Mark was already dating someone--a boy at that. And Donghyuck covered for him last week, it <i>must</i> have been to hide their relationship.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Mark!” Yeojin reassured him. “Your secret is safe with me! Nobody will find out, I promise! I do really like you but I wouldn’t do that to you and Hyuckie. It must have been really hard to come out and admit that! I’m proud of you Markie!”</p>
<p>Even though Yeojin told Mark that, Mark could practically feel the disappointment sweeping to his end of the call. Along with the frown she probably wore when saying those words. </p>
<p>The male on the call took a deep breath. Yeojin seemed to buy it, there was nothing to lose. She would finally leave him alone. But there was something Mark could lose. It was his friendship with Donghyuck. His seventeen long year friendship with Donghyuck, the friendship that meant the world to him. He could lose it all with the small little lie he told to Yeojin.</p>
<p>“So, how long have you guys been dating?” Yoejin asked.</p>
<p>Something in Mark changed, like a flip because he said, “We’ve been together since he was a freshman.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow! That is a long time!” Yeojin said in the fakest tone ever. </p>
<p>“Yeah. We actually discovered our feelings for each other way before then but we decided that we would wait till Donghyuck was in high school to secretly date!” Mark said. </p>
<p>It was easy for him, somehow. Words that were complete lies were so easy to spill from his tongue when it came to Donghyuck. This feeling inside of Mark was weird to him because all Mark wanted to do at that moment was to boast about his nonexistent romantic relationship with Donghyuck.</p>
<p>“Duckie is my ray of sunshine, he is my everything!” Mark lied, hoping to sound realistic. “He has the most adorable laugh ever, it’s so contagious! Oh, and his smile brings me so much happiness! Whenever Donghyuck walks into a room he completely makes the atmosphere so much better! And I love his heart-shaped plump lips so much. They are literally the softest thing ever! <i>Ahhh!</i> Sorry for rambling about Duckie...”</p>
<p>“Oh, no worries! It’s very <i>adorable</i> hearing you talk about the <i>love of your life!</i>” Yoejin cooed through the phone. “You guys should go on a double date with my friends Jiwoo and Sooyoung sometime. They’ve been looking for a couple to go to the carnival with them.”</p>
<p>“You can tell them we’re interested,” Mark chimed. </p>
<p>He was unsure as to why he was gaining so much enjoyment from this scenario. The thought of him dating his best friend was a little strange but very intriguing. Mark was having fun telling these lies but he knew there would be consequences, but he would worry about that later. </p>
<p>“Great! I’ll give them your phone number to contact you about it!”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Mark smiled.</p>
<p>It was only after his conversation ended Mark thought about the consequences of what he had done. Donghyuck surely would help him out, right? Mark could bargain to let Dongyuck cuddle him, kiss his cheek, and just attend to <i>all</i> of Donghyuck’s needs just so he could keep his stupid lie. But if Donghyuck didn’t agree, Mark was screwed. Their friendship would be completely over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey--shut up! It’s not funny!”</p>
<p>Donghyuck laughed at the sight of Jeno struggling to keep his ice cream on the cone. The poor boy had vanilla dripping down his chin and onto his clothes, but Donghyuck didn’t do anything about it. He only laughed at Jeno scrambling over the table to find some napkins.</p>
<p>“It is funny but in an oddly adorable way,” Donghyuck giggled.</p>
<p>“Oh save it for Mark,” Jeno joked with a subtle eye roll. It was meant to come off as comical but Donghyuck doesn’t find the jab funny at all and instead, he grew upset.</p>
<p>Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, shooting daggers at the blond-haired boy. “What do you mean ‘save it for Mark?’ Donghyuck asked, his tone becoming a more serious one than it had been only a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>“It was a joke. Look--I just mean sometimes you act as like, you know...” Jeno’s voice trailed off at the end and he gulped, knowing that he had just dived into a pot of hot water. He’d be boiled alive if Donghyuck took his statement the wrong way.</p>
<p>Donghyuck tilted his head, “Hm? Like what?”</p>
<p>“Do you have...Do you have feelings for Mark?” Jeno managed. He slouched into his seat as if it would help him disappear.</p>
<p>“What!?” Donghyuck yelped in surprise. </p>
<p>Donghyuck froze in his seat, and to him, so did everything else. Donghyuck thought he hid his feelings well from his friends. He never ever wanted them to know that he really had feelings for Mark.</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s face lit up in a bright berry red. He kept opening and closing his mouth, not sure how to respond to his friend.</p>
<p>“Well, do you?” Jeno pushed further.“I’m not going to judge you if you do. I was just curious if you were interested in him since you act <i>that</i> way towards him.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck adverted his eyes elsewhere. He didn’t want to look Jeno straight in the eyes. Donghyuck’s mind kept racing, racing of thoughts of Mark, the one he is <i>totally</i> in love with.<br/>
Donghyuck would purposely try to dig under Mark’s skin just because he thought it was sexy when the older got mad but when the older would push him away, Donghyuck would get upset. Donghyuck admired the look of determination Mark always wore when he was working on an assignment. Donghyuck enjoyed the hot state Mark was in after cross country and track and field practice. Donghyuck loved every perfection and flaw of Mark. There was no way Donghyuck could deny that. There was no way he was not madly in love with Mark Lee.</p>
<p>Personally, Donghyuck thought he did a good job of hiding his blush and his beating heart when the two got too close to each other. However, there were times when he made little slip-ups. Donghyuck was admittedly touch-starved, and he specifically wanted Mark’s touch, although he wasn’t quite picky if he got his friend’s cuddles instead.</p>
<p>“Maybe…”</p>
<p>“Maybe?” Jeno raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe a lot…” Donghyuck blushed. </p>
<p>“For how long?” </p>
<p>“You don’t need to know!”</p>
<p>“So it has been a long time then. Two years? Nah that seems like such a short time. Five years?”</p>
<p>“Okay, now you’re just being a jerk,” Donghyuck said. He pointed his spoon at Jeno threateningly. </p>
<p>“I’m not! I’m just curious!” Jeno smirked. He glared at Donghyuck for a while, hoping the brunette would give in and tell him the correct answer.</p>
<p>“Fourteen years,” Donghyuck mumbled.</p>
<p>“<i>Eh?!</i>” Jeno said. “Did I hear you right? Fourteen fucking years?!”</p>
<p>Donghyuck nodded his head. The shyness that was visible in Donghyuck’s face stopped Jeno from pushing further. Jeno decided to drop the conversation and save it for another day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p>The next day, all goes as usual and Donghyuck arrived at the front of the school building with Jaemin and Jeno clinging on to him like they were glued to his body. After the previous evening, Donghyuck felt uneasy about his conversation with Jeno. Donghyuck truly hoped that none of his other friends would notice the obvious. Donghyuck knew that Jeno wouldn’t say anything to his other friends as Jeno promised not to. </p>
<p>The trio walked towards the cafeteria but unfortunately, a certain someone stopped them. </p>
<p>“Hi, Hyuckie!” Yeojin chirped with a bright smile on and a joyful wave in motion.</p>
<p>Donghyuck looked to his two friends for help but they both looked awkwardly elsewhere, eventually leaving his side and moving forward. Donghyuck ‘tsked’ at his friends betraying him.</p>
<p>“I told you to stop calling me Hyuckie,” Donghyuck said. “Whatever you want, I don’t care. Please leave me <i>and</i> Mark alone.”</p>
<p>“Well that was mean,” Yeojin mumbled. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I just didn’t know. But I hope you realize that my feelings won’t change and I will try again in the future, whether you guys are,” Yeojin waved her hand around in the air, “<i>you know</i>.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck found Yeojin’s words strange but he brushed it off when he saw Mark leaning against a wall with Jaemin and Jeno right beside him. Donghyuck gave Yeojin a small nod and an uninterested smile as he left her to join his friends.</p>
<p>“Minnie!” Donghyuck said while jumping into Mark’s arms. Donghyuck snuggled into Mark, immediately feeling better.</p>
<p>“Minnie?” Mark raised an eyebrow, “What is with that nickname?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s cute! I mean I can call you Milk if you prefer,” Donghyuck laughed. </p>
<p>“<i>Aish</i>,” Mark tried to push Donghyuck away but Donghyuck clung to Mark for dear life. “Oh shut up Duckie!”</p>
<p>The two smiled and laughed, leaving their other two friends awkwardly standing next to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark was bouncing his leg up and down in his last class. He was nervous. He was finally going to tell Donghyuck the <i>little</i> problem he created. But he wanted to take precautions, which meant he was going to bribe his best friend with buying anything for him and hugging him.</p>
<p>The annoying school bells rang and Mark jumped up from his seat, practically running out of the classroom.</p>
<p>Mark speed-walked to Donghyuck’s last class and waited for him to come out. Finally, Donghyuck came out the door. But he wasn’t alone. Donghyuck was talking to Lucas.</p>
<p>“Hi, Minhyungie!” Donghyuck chirped, once again throwing himself on to Mark, engulfing the older in a tight hug. Mark looked at Lucas with a cold stare.</p>
<p>“Hey, Duckie,” Mark smiled, wrapping his hands around Donghyuck’s waist possessively. “I was wondering if you want to go shopping before we head to <i>my house</i>.”</p>
<p>“Sure! Is there something you want to buy?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, there is. So let’s go!”</p>
<p>Donghyuck and Mark left school--Donghyuck completely forgetting about Lucas as he was way too excited to go shopping with his crush--they walked towards the local shopping center side by side. </p>
<p>There was a candy shop in their local shopping center and the two were right in front of the shop.</p>
<p>“Let’s get some candy,” Mark smiled.</p>
<p>Donghyuck and Mark spent a good portion of their time grabbing tons of candy and putting it in their bags. Mark let Donghyuck go to any store he wanted and Mark bought everything. And Mark occasionally hugged, back hugged, snuggled into, and be snuggled by Donghyuck. Which was totally out of character for Mark, <i>very</i> out of character. </p>
<p>“Mark…?” Donghyuck asked. “Why are you being overly sweet today? You even initiated cuddling with me and even let me hold your hand!”</p>
<p>“<i>Ummm</i>, well…” Mark started, he bit his lip in nervousness. </p>
<p>“You got yourself in a sticky situation and you need my help to get out of it,” Donghyuck said, his hands on his hips, staring the older down.</p>
<p>Mark bit his lip and nodded.</p>
<p>“How big is this problem of yours?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“<i>Very very</i> big. Like it’s one to go into the books, that’s for sure.” </p>
<p>“Worthy of buying me a Nintendo Switch with three games kind of big?” </p>
<p>“<i>Yeah</i>, that sounds about right,” Mark said rubbing his nap nervously.</p>
<p>Donghyuck shook his head in disappointment. He wasn’t going to force his friend to buy him a Nintendo Switch and three games just yet. Donghyuck was going to wait till he heard the problem and then he would find a suitable prize for helping his best friend. </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The golden duo headed back to Mark’s house. Donghyuck happily skipping to Mark’s room with a lollipop in his mouth, Mark trailed behind carrying everything the younger bought. Donghyuck plopped himself on Mark’s bed and patting the area beside him for Mark to sit.</p>
<p>	“<i>Sooooo</i>,” Donghyuck started. “What is this problem you created?”</p>
<p>	“Well,” Mark looked everywhere but Donghyuck, “you know quite well that I don’t like Yeojin, right?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck nodded his head. But Mark couldn’t see Donghyuck nodding as his head was down. Mark visibly gulped multiple times. </p>
<p>	“I may have told her…” Mark mumbled the last bit meaning that Donghyuck didn’t hear him.</p>
<p>	“Come again?” </p>
<p>	“I said…” Mark gulped, “I may have told her that I am dating someone right now…”</p>
<p>	Donghyuck froze. He was shocked no doubt. After coming to the realization of what his best friend said, he went into a fit of laughter, falling down on the bed. Tears fell down from his face and his stomach clenched, oh the joy he was getting from his best friend’s misery.</p>
<p>	“Holy shit Mark Lee!” Donghyuck laughed. </p>
<p>	It took a couple of minutes for Donghyuck to calm down. He wiped his eyes, sat up, and put his lollipop back in his mouth. And finally, Mark looked up at Donghyuck, still with a face of nervousness.</p>
<p>	“So I’m guessing you want me to convince the person you are supposedly dating to pretend to be dating you for a while right?” Donghyuck laughed. “Oh dear god, Markie! How will I be able to do that? I’m an amazing, charming person, I know, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get someone to agree to be your girlfriend when Yeojin has every girl scared to death! How am I suppose to help you!”</p>
<p>	“<i>Umm</i>, well, al-all you just have to do is...all you just have to do is say ‘yes,’” Mark whispered.</p>
<p>	Donghyuck choked on his lollipop. His eyes widened in shock upon the realization of what his best friend meant.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, what the fuck did you just say?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi everyone! i hope you all are doing wonderful these days.</p>
<p>i am back with chapter six! whooo! i hope you enjoyed this chapter. please look forward to chapter seven because it will be sort of be a roller coaster lmao.</p>
<p>and thank you for taking the time to read my work! i really do appreciate all the comments and kudos that i get. i'm glad at least some people like my story. &lt;33</p>
<p>anyways, take care! make sure to eat all your meals and drink plenty of water!</p>
<p>- rae :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>